Strife2
Overview A user in the B8UCA e-pop/e-wrestling organization. His career is marked with periods of both professional success, personal issues, and dramatic shifts in behavior. Outside of the many shifts in characters, he is known as a constant presence in out of ring duties, such as creating the B8UCA Power Rankings, posting results, and creation of several match types. Early Career Recruited by XIII_Rocks in January 2013, Strife2 debuted under the assumed alter ego, "Shoe of Darkness." This persona had an elborate presentation. It also spoke with unique grammatical tones, and specialized in mind games. It constantly referred to its actions as stagecraft and acting. This was designed to agitate and disturb his competitors, lowering their guard before defeating them. Strife would assume this persona as needed during many later phases of his career. Other attempts at alter egos included usage of characters from other media, such as Suigintou from Rozen Maiden, Mitsuru Kirijo from Persona 3, Mog from Final Fantasy, and original characters. His constant shifting of personas became Strife2's early trademark, earning him the 2013 Spammy Award for Gimmick of the Year. Young Guns In the summer of 2013, Strife2 created The Young Guns, a stable opposed to the "old guard" of superstars. He personally recruited TheSultanofSlam, a recent rival, and Apollo_Phoenix, a newcomer. The stable ascended quickly, winning the B8UCA Tag Team Championships and winning 2013's Serious Survival Main Event and the 2013 Spammy Award for Faction of the Year. However, internal friction began appearing. Strife2 wasn't satisfied moving from leader to subordinate, and quickly reassumed his gimmick shifting ways. He fell out of favor with Apollo_Phoenix, who had assumed the role of "President." Months of in-fighting continued. TheSultanofSlam became disenfranchised when Strife2 and Apollo_Phoenix won the 2013 Spammy for Co-Newcomers of the Year, and left the group. This led to Strife2 and Apollo_Phoenix in a rare "I Quit" match at E-Popmania VI. Knights of the Night Soon after his feud with Apollo_Phoenix ended, Strife2 embraced the Shoe of Darkness persona again. This time, he came under the tutelage of Sir Chris, who recently created a new faction, the Knights of the Night. In it, Strife2 found the perfect conduit for his alter ego's fascination with cerebral warfare and disturbing machinations. The group was a massive hit with the audience, leading multiple users to join them in their pursuit of "darkness" as a goal. Despite efforts to derail them, the Knights of the Night would find success, winning the 2014 Modern Warfare match, ensuring them booking rights for the upcoming PPV cycle. Personal animosity stemming from Strife2's selfish actions during the period was rampant, culminating in the "Hardcore Match Incident" that led to a feud with Eaewards, the former Undisputed B8UCA World Heavyweight Champion. Because of this and several other issues, Strife2 decided to take a leave of absence from both the Shoe of Darkness alter ego and B8UCA altogether. Comeback and Career Resurrection After four months away, Strife2 reappeared on B8UCA a changed man. He adopted a new attitude, foregoing disguise to act as himself, a nod to his life as a fitness professional. This shift in attitude turned his career on its head. He was embraced as vital member of the comp both in and out of the ring. His efforts to quell internal battles between Eddv and LuigiLorenzo led to the formation of Moment of Zen. They became B8UCA Tag Team Champions after defeating the Empire of Silence at the 2015 Royal Rumble and E-Popmania. It marked a career resurgence: Zen's 50-day title reign is currently Strife2's longest at time of writing. After losing the titles, Strife2 adopted a more vicious streak, which he currently employs. While not a direct copy of his former personas, it shares many similarities with the Shoe of Darkness, in aspects of brutality and distate for people. He became B8UCA MELEE MAYHEM Champion and Tag Team Champion again at different times. While he teamed with Sultan again as tag champion, his current focus is singles' success. Strife recently shifted his fighting style based on his fascination with UFC. Well-rounded in his approach, he employs ground and pound and submissions in the ring. He adopted the D'Arce Choke as his finisher, dubbed "Dead Gardens," an homage to Nightwish. Since doing so, Strife's career took yet another leap. He defeated many opponents with the hold, and won the B8UCA Intermediate Championship by victimizing then champion Pokalicious in a three-round shutout. Behind the Scenes Impact Strife2 is an avid follower of B8UCA outside the ring. He is most closely tied to the creation of the "Power Rankings," a weekly poll of B8UCA superstars akin to the models used in college sports. He also serves as a guest booker on occasion, tabulates results, and created such match stipulations as the "Flood of Darkness," "I Quit," and "MMA Match." Notable Career Accomplishments *1x Undisputed B8UCA World Heavyweight Champion *3x B8UCA Tag Team Champion *2x B8UCA Intermediate Champion *2x B8UCA MELEE MAYHEM CHAMPION *6-Time Spammy Award Winner *Victories in Serious Survival 2013 and 2015 and Modern Warfare 2014 Matches